This new carnation variety was developed by us at our production facilities at La Londe-Les Maures-Var, France, as a seedling resulting from the cross of two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties maintained in our collection for breeding purposes. This seedling was selected for propagation and test because of its apparently vigorous growth habit and its beautiful light pink bloom of medium size. The object of this crossing was to produce a strong plant, the flowers of which would have a very attractive form and coloration carried on long, strong stems, and at the same time, have a good resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. Reproduction of this seedling was done at La Londe by means of cuttings and successive generations of this plant have demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the parent are retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.